


Young Hearts

by nimnox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox
Summary: Taylor is the newest Overwatch member. But it seems she already has an admirer.





	1. Welcome to the Team

            “Right this way, Taylor. Your new room isn’t much at the moment, but we do that on purpose so you can make it your own.” Winston shot Taylor a smile as he led her down the pale white hallways of the base. Taylor managed to respond with small, nervous smile as she followed the ape. She had just arrived only an hour ago, and most of the Overwatch team was treating her like close friends. The only ones she really knew were Cassandra, a healer that tended to stay back from the actual fighting. Cassandra was currently dating the other person she knew, Hanzo Shimada. Taylor heard that he had a brother named Genji, but she didn’t really know much about him. She perked up when the familiar healer was seen down the hallway with her partner.

            “Tay! You’re finally here!” She ran over and hugged her friend, earning a soft chuckle from the ape beside them. Hanzo walked over and nodded to her in greeting.

            “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Taylor. Cassandra has said much about you.”

            “All good things, I promise!” Ah, so that’s why everyone knew you so well already.

            “It’s nice to finally be here… Thank you all for the warm welcome.” Taylor smiled awkwardly, unsure what to do around so many people at once. She never was very good at dealing with crowds, even small ones.

            “Your room is just down this way, next door to mine!” Cassandra gently pulled her friend along. Winston and Hanzo followed after them. “It’s across the hall from Hanzo and Genji’s rooms too.”

            “Oh. Well I guess that’s convenient for you two.” Taylor gave Cassandra a small, sly smile as her friend’s face turned a bright red. Hanzo coughed quietly and glanced away as they continued on.

            “You… could say that…” Hanzo stepped ahead of them and opened the door for Taylor when they approached her room. It was a decent size, perfect for someone like Taylor who spent most of their free time alone. She stepped inside and looked around with a smile, imagining what all she’d do with it.

            “Is this the new agent? Taylor, right?” She jumped at the new voice and looked back, staring at the metallic man beside Hanzo.

            “Yes, brother. This is Taylor. Taylor, this is Genji. My younger brother.” Genji bowed to her politely.

            “Hajimemashite, Taylor-san. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Taylor smiled and bowed back to him, responding in Japanese.

            “Hajimemashite, Genji-san. Doozo, uroshiku.” Hanzo’s eyebrows rose up in surprise and Genji looked up at her.

            “You speak Japanese?”

            “Only a little. I learned the basics back in high school, and went over them again in college…” She smiled sheepishly. Hanzo glanced to Cassandra.

            “You didn’t tell me that…”

            “Where else do you think I learned for you?” Cassandra smiled and gently took Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo simply smiled and nodded. Winston cleared his throat.

            “You seem to be in capable hands, Taylor. I’ll take my leave. Dinner is in the mess hall at 6 o’clock tonight. You’ll be able to meet more of the agents then.” Taylor nodded and thanked the gorilla as he left. She looked back to the others.

            “So, um… I should… probably get my things in order…” She looked up as some robots brought her things into the room. Genji glanced down to one of the clear bins and gasped softly.

            “You like anime too?” He pointed to a plush of a character from one of Taylor’s favorite shows.

            “O-Oh, yeah. I’ve watched anime since I was a kid…” She looked up at Hanzo, who was sighing and shaking his head. Cassandra giggled softly at him.

            “Another childish agent… You and my brother will get along swimmingly, it seems…”

            “Han… Be nice.” Cassandra scolded him gently. “That stuff is all she has left.”

            “No, it’s okay.” Taylor bent down and picked up her boxes and set them on the bed, quietly starting to unpack. Cassandra went to her side to assist.

            “Hmph, I am going to train. Genji, join me. You were starting to slip in our last mission.” Genji hummed softly and looked to the girls.

            “I’ll see you two later.” He waved and went out with his brother.

            “So… How’s your first day so far?” Cassandra looked up to Taylor as they started to unpack her clothes.

            “It’s alright. People are very friendly, but there’s a lot of them.”

            “I know. It’ll get better. When people are on missions its really empty around here.” She looked up at her friend and gently poked her side. “You should try making some friends here. I bet Genji would like hanging out with you.” Taylor scoffed and smiled back at her.

            “You know that doesn’t go well for me.” She started to set up her television. “Besides, his big brother already disapproves. He’ll probably stay away because of that.” Cassandra pouted.

            “Han means well, he’s just… suuuuper serious. Genji is more laid back. He’ll hang with you.”

            “If you say so.”

            By the time they finished getting everything finished in the bedroom, it was almost time for dinner. Cassandra led Taylor out of the room and to the mess hall, where the other agents were gathering for food. Taylor stuck close to Cassandra’s side, nervous about all the people gathering in the hall around them. She flinched as a large and boisterous man came up behind them and patted their shoulders.

            “Cassandra! I assume this is our newest recruit? It’s an honor to meet you, Taylor! I am Reinhardt!” He smiled widely at the pair. Cassandra only giggled and smiled at him.

            “Yep, that’s her. Though I think you spooked us both, Reinhardt.” The man let out a soft ‘oh’ and gently took his hands off of their shoulders.

            “My apologies, ladies. I hope you two enjoy your dinner!” He walked past them into the mess hall. Cassandra perked when she saw Hanzo.

            “There’s Hanzo. Wait here, okay? I’ll go get him.” Taylor could only nod as Cassandra ran off to get her boyfriend. But as soon as she lost a visual, she grew nervous. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked around anxiously. When she felt an arm around her shoulders, she eeped and looked up in surprise.

            “Konbanwa, Taylor-san. I noticed you looked nervous. Shall I accompany you?” Genji tilted his head, his tone warm and inviting. His touch was gentle, he could tell she was nervous around the crowd.

            “Y-Yes please.” Taylor nodded and shyly pressed closer, needing someone to help ground her again. Genji nodded and gently led her to an emptier table. A few moments later Hanzo and Cassandra joined them.

            “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry Tay! I lost you after I found Hanzo!” Cassandra hugged her tightly.

            “It’s okay. Genji found me.” She faintly blushed as she glanced up to the robotic man. Hanzo looked to his brother.

            “I assume she doesn’t take to crowds well?”

            “No, brother. But once I found her she seemed better. Let us bring the ladies food so they can calm down.” The two brothers walked off to get dinner for the four of them. Cassandra watched them go before smiling at Taylor.

            “I think someone has a crush~”

            “What do you mean? He’s being a gentleman. Which doesn’t surprise me considering how much of a gentleman you claim Hanzo is.”

            “What makes you think I meant him?” She grinned at Taylor’s blush and rubbed her shoulder. “I think you should go for it.”

            “Nah. That never works out.”  
            “It did for me.”

            “But you’re cute. I’m… a mess.”

            “You’re cute too!”

            “Not as cute as you.” Taylor smiled as Cassandra blushed and grew more flustered. When the men returned, they had another couple with them. Hanzo looked to Cassandra and faintly smiled.

            “And what has you so flustered, my dear blossom?”

            “She called me cuter than her!” Cassandra blurted out and covered her red cheeks. Hanzo only chuckled and sat beside her.

            “I do agree, you are very cute.” He gently took her hand and pulled it away so he could press a soft kiss to her cheek, which only intensified her blush.

            Taylor bit her lip as she felt a tad bit of jealousy. She wanted a relationship too. She glanced up when the third man spoke up.

            “Well I’d say you’re all pretty damn cute.” The cowboy grinned, earning a gentle smack from the woman beside him.

            “Jesse, she’s new. Relax.” The woman sat down across the table from Taylor and Cassandra and offered her hand. “Diana. Nice to meet you finally.” Taylor took her hand and gave a gentle shake.

            “Likewise…”

            “This is Jesse McCree. My man.” She glanced to the cowboy, who gave a dramatic bow.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet ya, darlin’.” Taylor smiled and quietly giggled at him as his hat started to slide off. He quickly caught it and straightened up before sitting beside Diana. Genji sat beside Taylor with their trays and slid one over to her.

            “I got us ramen. I know it’s not the healthiest, but I figured it would be something you’d like since you mentioned Japanese classes…” Taylor perked up and nodded.

            “As long as it’s the real stuff and not the cheap stuff from the grocery store, yes. Thank you, Genji.” The others started to eat. Taylor glanced to Genji as he removed his mask and began to eat. She noticed his scarred face and couldn’t help but stare.

Oh shit he’s hot…

Genji must have caught her staring, as he paused and looked up to her.

            “…Yes?”

            “A-Ah, I’m sorry. Its just… I didn’t realize you were wearing a mask…” She glanced down to her bowl sheepishly. Genji chuckled and patted her shoulder. She didn’t flinch away like she had from Reinhart.

            “I am mostly human. Only some of my body is robotic. I’ll tell you the story behind it another time.” He began to eat his ramen hungrily. Taylor started to eat as well, smiling at the authentic taste of her meal.

            Once they finished dinner, and McCree finished talking to everyone about his latest mission, they got up to head to their rooms. McCree and Diana separated to go to their shared room. Hanzo insisted on leading Cassandra back to her room alone, even though they were literally across the hall from your own. That just left…

            “Shall I take you to your room then, Taylor-san?” Taylor looked up at Genji, noticing he hadn’t put his mask back on. His smile was so warm and friendly…

            “Huh? O-Oh, um… sure…” She nodded. Her face flushed as he offered his arm to her, and she gently held it.

            “From what I understand, you’re very shy. Yes? So I won’t force you to talk to me as we walk.” He hummed and glanced to the new agent as he led her to her room. Taylor only nodded in response. Genji started to talk about the arcades nearby and the other fun things that were in town or on the base. He seemed to already know what to talk about with her that would catch her interest…

            Once they reached the room, he paused at the door. “Well, here we are. If you don’t mind… May I see inside?” He looked to her sheepishly. “It’s been so long since another ‘nerd’ as some of the others say has come here.”

            “Sure, I guess…” She was a little confused, but opened the door for him. He looked on in awe at the various figures and collectibles she had around her room.

            “You are a much bigger nerd than I thought..! I’m impressed!” He smiled widely and looked to her. “Taylor-san..?” He noticed her face was down and her cheeks were flushed. Was she… embarrassed? “Taylor-san, its alright to be a nerd… Or maybe we should find a nicer way to put it. Um… It’s admirable how passionate you are about your hobbies?”

            She bit her lip and looked up at him, her cheeks burning. “You really think so..?”

            “Y-Yes! Very much so!” He nodded and smiled at her again. “I’d love to watch anime and play games with you some time. If that’s alright with you, that is.”

            “S-Sure, I’d like that…” She smiled shyly and nodded. “Though now, I think I’d like to sleep…”

            “Yes, I’m sure you’re very tired. I’ll leave you alone then.” He hesitantly released her and stepped out the door. “Oyasumi, Taylor-san.” He bowed to her before closing the door and heading to his own room.

            In the room next door, Hanzo and Cassandra had been eavesdropping. They both smiled at each other.

            “Everything is going to plan!” Cassandra smiled widely. Hanzo hummed in agreement and gently rubbed her shoulder.

            “Hopefully it continues, and they can help each other with their personal problems.”


	2. Chapter 2

               

                Taylor found herself wandering the darkened halls of the base. Why was it so dark? And where was everyone? Normally she’d see at least one or two people walking around… She ran to Cassandra’s room and opened the door. There was no one. Perhaps Hanzo’s room? She opened the door and gasped, covering her mouth as she teared up. On the floor were the bodies of her friends, Hanzo laying over Cassandra as if he had tried to protect her.

            “C-Cassandra..? Hanzo? N-No… Who…” She gasped when she heard a wheeze come from the room next door. Genji’s room. She ran over and opened the door to find Genji still alive, but beaten against the wall. She rushed to his side and tried to tend to his wounds.

            “I-It’s going to be okay, Genji. I can… I can do something…” She whimpered and looked up at him, his mask falling away.

            “T-Taylor… san… Get away… You must… leave…” He groaned and slumped before her.

            “Genji? Genji!”

            Taylor gasped and shot up in her bed, her eyes wide and her heart pounding as she looked around the room. Everything was in its place. Everything was okay. She quickly got up and ran to Cassandra’s room. Cassandra was still awake, typing away at her laptop.

            “Tay? You okay- oof!” She was cut off by Taylor running over and hugging her. “Woah! What’s wrong??” Cassandra hugged her back as she waited for a response. She looked up as Hanzo entered the room, wearing only his sweatpants. As soon as he saw Taylor, he was concerned.

            “What happened?”

            “I dunno, she just came in here and ran to me.” She gently rubbed Taylor’s back. “Go get Genji please?” Hanzo nodded and went for his brother.

            “Wh-Why get h-him..?”

            “Because you need him too.” She smiled and gently rubbed Taylor’s back. A moment later, Genji and Hanzo were rushing into the room.

            “Taylor-san??” Genji went to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Taylor looked up at him and bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes.

            “G-Genji..?” She reached out and shakily pulled away his mask. Hanzo frowned and took a step forward, but stopped once Cassandra put up her hand. Genji stared at Taylor in surprise.

            “Um… yes..? I’m here. Are you alright?” He wasn’t sure what to do when someone else removed his mask. He gently pulled her from Cassandra and let out a soft ‘oof’ when she clung to him. Cassandra blinked as she realized just how tightly Taylor had been clinging to her.

            “What happened, Tay..?”

            “Nightmare…” She whispered and curled up against Genji. Hanzo knelt beside them and gently rubbed Cassandra’s shoulder.

            “Involving Cassandra?”

            “All of you…” She shuddered and hid her face against the ninja’s chest. Genji could only blush as he held her close. He looked to Cassandra and mouthed ‘what do I do?’ She could only shrug in response.

            “Maybe someone should stay with you tonight? It is a new place after all, and all these new people… Genji, you should stay with her!”

            “Me??” Genji stared at Cassandra. “Why me?”

            “Well she likes you, see? She’s already stopped shaking.”

            “Well… I suppose I can…” His cheeks were burning at the thought. He had already started to develop a crush, but had only told his brother. Did they all know?

            “Good. Get her back to bed now, brother. She obviously needs rest after today.”

            “Yes, Hanzo…” Genji pouted at him, knowing what he was doing, and helped Taylor up. “Come, Taylor-san. It’ll be like a sleepover.” Taylor silently nodded and kept her gaze to the floor as Genji led her out. Once they were gone, Hanzo looked to Cassandra and gave the smallest smirk.

            “Shall we have our own ‘sleepover’?” He chuckled as Cassandra blushed and hid her face.

            “You…!”

            Back in Taylor’s room, Genji was helping Taylor back in bed. “If I may ask, what was your nightmare about..? Sometimes talking about it is the best thing you can do to help…”

            “…Everyone was dead or dying.” She spoke quietly and bluntly as she lay down and curled up in a ball. Genji sat beside her and gently rubbed her arm.

            “Everyone..? I suppose that explains why you’d rush to find someone… Do you know why?”

            “No. Just… gone… Hanzo died trying to save Cassandra… You were in your room and you… you died in my arms… telling me to run away…” She shuddered and teared up again.

            “H-Hey, it’s alright. I’m here now, right?” He hesitantly lay down behind her and gently hugged her again. “See? Right here.” His face was burning, but he noticed hers was still pale. Was she so shaken that she couldn’t even see how close they were? He gently pressed a hand to her cheek. She looked over her shoulder to him, and he could tell what happened. She had basically shut down after the nightmare. Her eyes were mostly blank, save for the redness that came from her tears.

            “… Taylor-san. It’s alright. It’s not real.” He gently rolled her over so he could hold her closer, to try and get her out of her emotionless stupor. Taylor closed her eyes and hid against him, making him blush more. He couldn’t help but wonder if she’d even remember this in the morning… And that his appearance in her dream had caused her to shut down this way. He was almost flattered that she was already dreaming about him, but at the same time the context had him worried…

            It didn’t take long for Taylor to fall back to sleep in Genji’s arms. Genji remained awake for a while before he fell asleep. Hanzo peeked in to check on them at one point, but he could tell by the awkward positioning that something was off. He asked Cassandra about it when he returned to her, and she confirmed what Genji had assumed. Taylor would shut down when she had nightmares.

            The next morning, Genji awoke to find Taylor was awake and staring at his bare chest against her. Her face was red now, as if she was just realizing where she was. Genji faintly smiled.   
            “Good morning.” Taylor jumped at his greeting and looked up at him.

            “G-Good morning. You’re, um… You’re in my bed.”

            “Yes. You had a nasty nightmare last night and ran to Cassandra’s room. I came back with you to help make you more comfortable.”

            “Oh.” She bit her lip and blushed more. “Thank you, Genji…” She looked back down and tried to calm down.

            “You had me really worried… You were like a zombie after we got you back in bed… Is that normal?”

            “Yeah… When I was a kid my parents never really acknowledged when I was scared or anything so nightmares were something I had to deal with on my own. Now I just kinda… shut down I guess?”

            “That explains it then…” He hummed and gently ran his hands through her hair, not even thinking about it. She blushed and glanced up to him.

            “Genji?”

            “Yes?” He looked down at her, his cheeks pink. He was expecting something special from her.

            “What time are we meant to be awake for duty?”

            “Oh, um…” He looked towards the clock. “About half an hour from now.” He hid his disappointment and looked to her with a smile.

            “Thank you. Maybe we should get up now…”

            “Yeah… You’re right. We should make sure Hanzo and Cassandra are up too. They sometimes sleep in when they spend the night together.” Taylor giggled and sat up, stretching before she got out of bed. Genji followed suit, getting out of bed and going to the door. Taylor grabbed a robe and slipped it around herself before going with the cyborg to the room next door. She cracked the door open and giggled when she saw Cassandra curled up against Hanzo’s bare chest. Their pajamas were on the floor, so she could guess what they had been up to. Genji looked to her and smiled before knocking harshly on the door.

            “Time to get up, brother!!” He quickly pulled Taylor away from the door as Hanzo shot up with a cry. He held Cassandra close and looked around wildly. Cassandra only groaned and hid against her lover more.

            “Genji!” Taylor giggled as she was pulled back into her room. “That was kinda rude.” But still funny. Genji only laughed as he closed the door behind them.

            “Perhaps, but it’s the best way to wake them without getting too close and seeing something I shouldn’t.”  

            “I guess you have a point.” She started to rummage through her clothes to get dressed. Genji blushed as he watched her.

            “I will head to my own room to get ready. I’ll walk with you to the mess hall for breakfast.” He bowed to her and left the room, a little disappointed that nothing more had come from that night.

            Taylor watched him go, her face flushed. She couldn’t help but wonder if Cassandra was right, and that she should try it with this man.


	3. Into the Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and her friends pair up with the guys and Junkrat to go on a mission.

                “So Genji stayed with me all night?” Taylor blushed as Cassandra told her what had happened the night before.

            “Yep! Isn’t he so sweet? I really think you should go for it.”

            “I agree.” Diana was sitting with them at the table in the mess hall. “And I bet it felt nice being in his arms, right?”

            “I, um… yes…” Taylor’s blush grew darker as she nodded. “But what if we’re all just misinterpreting it? What if he really is just being a gentleman?”

            “You worry too much. Live a little. Just because we’re in Overwatch doesn’t mean we can’t live like normal people.” Diana paused as Winston came over to them.

            “Good morning, ladies. I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I have an assignment for you.”

            “Good morning, Winston. An assignment?” Cassandra took the folder that was handed to her.

            “Yes. In Junkertown. We’ve received reports of Talon activity inside the town and want you and the others to investigate. You’ll be accompanied by Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji. Jamison will guide you through an earpiece so you can navigate through the city easily.”

            “Jamison..?” Taylor tilted her head, but straightened up again when she heard an almost maniacal laugh behind Winston. He stepped aside to show a skinny half-burnt man.

            “That’s me, love! I know all about Junkertown, so just leave it to me!” Diana and Cassandra smiled and greeted the Australian man.

            “You better not lead us somewhere unrelated to the mission, Junkrat.” Cassandra smiled and leaned back in her chair.

            “Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart.” He winked at her and went back to his table with who Taylor assumed was Roadhog, as she heard the two hung out together almost all the time. Winston cleared his throat.

            “You will travel in groups of two. I’ll leave it to you to decide how you wish to split the team.” Cassandra nodded to the ape and he left to take care of other duties.

            “Well obviously we’ll all team up with our men.” Diana looked up at Taylor, smirking playfully. “Gives you plenty of time to get to know your future boyfriend.” Taylor blushed brightly.

            “But we’ll be on a mission. No time for flirting.”

            “Genji will slip it in there somehow.” Diana chuckled and stood up to get prepared. “I’ll meet you guys at the air ship when its time.”

            “Okay…” Taylor sighed softly and slumped a bit in her chair. Her first mission, and the others were treating it as a date night.

            “It’ll be okay, Tay. Genji is great on the field, and with you beside him I’m sure you two will be fine.”

            “It’s not that I’m worried about… What about you?”

            “Hanzo is strong, he’ll take care of me.” She smiled and faintly blushed at the thought. Taylor smiled and nodded.

            “Okay… I trust you two.” The pair got up and went to their rooms to prepare. Genji and Hanzo were outside the doors, waiting for them.

            “Taylor-san! I heard we’re going on your first mission together. Are you excited?”

            “More nervous than excited.” She sighed and opened her door. Genji followed her inside.

            “I’m sure everything will be fine. I read through the file already, it’s just a recon mission. Perfect for us, right?” His tone was light and friendly, he was obviously smiling under his mask.

            “If you say so… Winston said we should divide into three groups. Diana and Cassandra claimed their boyfriends, so I suppose that leaves us together…” She blushed at the thought as she put on her gear. She grabbed the small disk that would form her shield and the metal hilt of her sword. She glanced up to Genji when she heard him hum softly.

            “What do they do..?”

            “Well, they form a shield and sword of rock. Tsuchi and Gaia. A mixture of minerals around the area is used to make them, and I’m sure Junkertown has plenty of material to use.” _I just hope they don’t crumble out on the field…_ She slid the orb that would charge for her ultimate ability into her pocket and turned to Genji. “I’m ready when you are.”

            “Excellent. Let us join the others then.” He offered his hand to her. Taylor blushed and hesitantly took it, letting him lead her down towards the air ship. Diana and Jesse were already waiting for them, Jesse’s arm wrapped around his lady’s shoulders.

            “Where are Cassandra and Hanzo?” Taylor smiled at the pair as they approached.

            “Probably being cute somewhere.” Diana smiled and let a hand rest on her blade. “They’ll be here soon enough though. Hanzo hates being late.” She motioned to the door behind them. Hanzo and Cassandra were walking in together. Taylor perked up at Cassandra’s uniform.

            “Wow, you look awesome.”

            “Thank you.” She smiled and faintly blushed. Hanzo kept an arm around her waist.

            “Once the mission begins, we cannot be affectionate towards each other until it ends. So get it out of your systems now before we leave.” Hanzo looked to the men as he spoke, knowing Jesse would want to be all over Diana before they began. His gaze settled on Genji, who simply glanced towards Taylor. Taylor didn’t notice, as she was fiddling with Tsuchi. The ninja sighed softly and went into the airship, figuring he couldn’t do much. Taylor followed after him absentmindedly. Jesse was dramatically smooching Diana’s cheeks, making her laugh and push him away playfully.

            “Oh stop you big lug..!”

            “Can’t help myself, darlin’~” He chuckled as he continued kissing her all over. Taylor ignored them, not wanting the jealousy before her first mission. She sat down in one of the seats and continued working on calibrating her weapons for the field. She jumped when Junkrat suddenly sat beside her.

            “Whatcha got there, love?” He giggled and poked at the metallic disk.

            “This is Gaia. My shield. A man in Greece made it for me back in college.”

            “Doesn’t look like much.”

            “Not now. But on the field, it’ll look better.” She smiled and finished with the shield. She looked up at Genji, who was watching Junkrat with his arms folded across his chest.

            “Junkrat. Please move. I wish to speak with her.”

            “Alright alright, don’t get your tin in a tizzy.” He grinned and got up. “Not stealing your girl today~” He laughed as he ran off towards his own seat.

            “Your girl..?” Taylor looked up at Genji, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

            “I, um… Hanzo and Cassandra have been trying to hook us up for a while… Since before you joined, actually. Cassandra has been asking me nonstop when I’m going to ask you out.” He cut himself off, realizing he had said way too much.

            “Oh. Um, well… She’s kinda done the same to me…” Taylor glanced away sheepishly. “…Maybe we can try?” Genji immediately perked up.

            “Really?? You won’t regret this, Taylor. I promise!” He grinned and sat beside her, gently wrapping an arm around her. She eeped softly and blushed darker as she looked up at him.

            “I trust you…”

            “Are we ready to go?” Hanzo stepped in, holding Cassandra’s hand. He had a faint blue mark on the corner of his mouth, the same shade as Cassandra’s lipstick.

            “We’re ready, brother. Though you should wipe your face first.” Genji chuckled and pointed at the stain. Hanzo blushed and wiped away the lipstick with the back of his hand.

            “Let us leave then.”


	4. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and the others begin their mission in Junkertown, but something goes wrong.

                “So Diana and Jesse will start in Junkrat’s old hideout. Genji and Taylor will search the streets. Cassandra and I will go to the warehouse. You will stay hidden and watch for Talon activity, are we clear? If you get lost, ask Jamison through your earpiece for assistance.”

            “Who made you the top dog around here?” Hanzo sighed as Jesse smirked at him, interrupting his instructions.

            “If you had read your file, you’d see I was put in charge, Jesse.” He huffed softly at the cowboy and looked to his brother. “Keep yourselves safe. While the mission comes first, our agents are few and we cannot stand to lose anyone.”

            “Yes, brother…” Genji nodded and glanced to Taylor. “I’ll keep you safe, Taylor-san.”  Taylor smiled and nodded.

            “Thank you…”         

            “We’re almost there, folks.” Junkrat giggled from his seat at the control panel and grabbed his headset. “Prepare for landing!” The others got into their pairs and went to the door, waiting for it to land. As soon as they landed, Hanzo wrapped an arm around Cassandra’s waist and bolted off with her. She eeped and clung to him as they raced through the town. Jesse and Diana ran towards the buildings to search inside. Genji ran off towards the streets, and Taylor ran after him.

            “Genji..! Wait for me!”

            “Oh! I’m so sorry, Taylor-san!” He skidded to a halt and suddenly picked her up, just as his brother had done to Cassandra.

            “Wait, what are you-!” She gasped and clung to him as he raced towards the streets of Junkertown with her in his arms.

            “You guys hear me alright out there?” Junkrat’s voice came through the earpiece. “Once you get to the streets, there are a few good hiding spots you can spy from.”

            “Arigatoo, Jamison. We’ll contact you if we need more assistance.” Genji rushed through the town and into a smaller space that overlooked the streets. “This should be fine for now.” He set Taylor down and knelt down beside her to watch the people below. Taylor trembled, not used to people actually being able to pick her up like that. She shakily pressed the buttons on her hilt and disk. A blade and shield of stone formed along the metal, though it seemed cracked.

            “Damn it…” She muttered softly and shook the hilt a bit. Genji looked up at her.

            “Is something wrong?”

            “It’s already crumbling…” She sighed and leaned against the wall. “I guess I’m just that nervous…” Genji gently pulled her down to kneel beside him.

            “It’s your first mission. It is normal to be nervous.” His tone was soft and comforting. Taylor faintly smiled and nodded.

            “You’re right… It’s just… my anxiety effects my weapons.” She set the sword down so Genji could see the cracks.

            “Well, when we get home we should train together to get you more confidence.”

            “I’d like that… Thank you, Genji.” She gently nudged him in the arm and looked towards the streets. She flinched when she heard Junkrat’s voice on the earpiece.

            “Oof… T-Taylor, shiela. You should look into the carry-out restaurant below you. Genji, g-go towards the tunnels.”

            “What? Why?” Genji pressed a finger to his earpiece to hear him better.

            “I think I caught something in there. Hurry..!”

            “He sounds stressed… Maybe his metal limbs are hurting him?” Taylor looked to Genji.

            “It is not uncommon for artificial limbs to get sore where they connect. Let us go.” He hopped down from his perch and ran to the tunnels. Taylor took the stairs down and went towards the restaurant. It had a door over the order window and was spray painted ‘closed’.

            “Junkrat, there’s nothing here. Junkrat..?” She frowned as she got nothing but static. “Damn thing must have broken on the way down. She turned to leave when the doors suddenly opened and she was pulled inside. Before she could scream for Genji, a hand was placed over her mouth.

            “Now be a good little girl and stay quiet for me. Otherwise I’ll drain the life from your little boyfriend over there.” A female Irish accent could be heard in the darkness. Taylor looked up and whimpered softly when she saw a skinny red-headed woman smirking down at her. “Good girl. Let’s get you back to Reaper, shall we?” Taylor gasped as she felt a prick in her neck and everything suddenly went dark.

 

            When Taylor woke up, she felt incredibly groggy and tired. The room she was in was dark, save for a single bulb above her. She could barely see anything around her. She tried to move, but felt like her arms were pinned to her body. Wait, no she was tied up. Her arms were tied behind the back of the chair, and her legs were tied against the chair legs. She was stuck. Taylor gasped as she heard a groan from either side of her. She looked around and realized she wasn’t the only one here.  

            Diana was tied up more than the others, restrained beyond reasoning in Taylor’s opinion. There was a large stream of blood running down her face, from what Taylor assumed was a gunshot wound. Most likely a sniper, they always aim for the heads…

            Cassandra wasn’t looking much better. She had a bloody nose, her cheeks were swollen, and she had two black eyes. Someone had punched her hard in the face. Taylor recognized some of the imprints on her skin, still remaining after the punch. They were from a large metal hand. Most likely the work of Doomfist.

            “Guys..!” Taylor started to squirm as she tried desperately to help her friend.

            “Quiet…” She froze as a dark figure came into the room. The hooded man was wearing a mask and wore all black. This must be who the woman mentioned, Reaper… On either side of him were two women. One was the red-head that had captured Taylor. The other was a slender, blue skinned woman. Taylor recognized her as well; Widowmaker.

            “What do you want?” Taylor shrank in her seat as much as she was able to, trying to get away from the man.

            “New recruits, like you. And your abilities.” He looked to the other two, who were now just barely awake. “You’re going to help us overthrow Overwatch.”

 

            Back in Junkertown, Genji was running around in a panic. “Taylor-san! Taylor-san!! Where are you?!” He called out for his partner. “Jamison! Where is everyone??” He frowned as he heard a groan.

            “I-I’m sorry, mate… Talon got to ‘em…”

            “What?!”

            “They broke into the ship and had me at gunpoint, I didn’t know what to do..!” Junkrat sounded genuinely upset at what had happened. “Hanzo and Jesse are hurt, go find them!”

            “Damn…” Genji growled and ran off to find the others. Hanzo was laying on the ground in the warehouse, his body bruised and beaten. Genji rushed to him. “Brother!!” Hanzo only groaned in response.

            “G-Genji… Where is… Cassandra… Did he hurt her?” He growled and struggled to sit up. “I’ll kill him if he touched her…” He wheezed quietly and held his side. He probably had a broken rib or two.

            “Who..?”

            “Doomfist… He came at us when we were talking to Jamison…”

            “Talon had Junkrat at gunpoint. It’s not his fault. Come, we must find McCree!” The two made their way back towards the shacks just outside of the town. They found Jesse laying on the ground, blood oozing from a wound on his head.

            “We must get back to base and heal… Then we must rescue the women.” Hanzo coughed and slumped against his brother.

            “Already on it, mates. Mercy and a few others are on the way.” Junkrat was stumbling towards them. His metallic leg had been damaged, so he was hobbling more than usual. He has a wound to his own head, and blood had seeped down half of his face. “Should be here any minute… I really am sorry, mates…”

            “It is not your fault, Jamison. You did what you could to survive.”

            Eventually the second team came and rescued the men, taking them back to base to heal. Back in the Talon base, Reaper was interrogating the women.

            “Who’s in charge of Overwatch now? That bumbling ape? The sniper’s kid? Or is Morrison back from the dead?” Reaper hummed and circled the women. Taylor shrank in her chair, intimidated by the man. Diana was growling and writhing in her chair, glaring at the woman who was standing near the door. Said woman only smirked at her.

            “Come now, Diana. You know that only makes it worse.”

            “Shut UP Moira, you dumb bitch!”

            “Diana, language…” Cassandra looked over to her and eeped as Reaper leaned close to her.

            “Shall we separate and interrogate that way? I bet you’d give up all sorts of secrets, little dancer…” He chuckled as Cassandra whimpered and went pale before him. He trailed a gloved finger along her jawline, making the healer shudder.

            “Leave her alone..!” Taylor leaned over in her chair and bit Reaper in the side, earning a growl and a slap to the face. She let out a soft ‘oof’ and was forced back into her regular sitting position.

            “Try that again and I’ll use my gun next time.” He grumbled and grabbed her chair, dragging her out of the room.

            “Tay, no!” Cassandra teared up as her friend was taken away from the group.

            “Keep them occupied, Moira. Widow, get Sombra and go on lookout.” Reaper closed the door behind them as he took Taylor to a separate room. “You and I are going to have a little chat…”


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and the others rush in to rescue their lady loves.

                Hanzo grumbled as he lay on the medical cot. Mercy had already fussed over him, and was moving on to Jesse.

            “You four are lucky to be alive… They could have done much worse to you.” She gently wiped the blood from Jesse’s head and tended to his wound. “I can only pray that the girls are okay…”

            “We’re wasting too much time here. We need to get moving, Mercy!” Hanzo looked to her and huffed.

            “Patience, brother. She’s doing what she can.” Genji was pacing near the cots, the only one not injured in the encounter. Jamison was sitting up in his cot, tinkering with his leg in attempt to fix what Talon had damaged.

            “He’s right, mate. Even I wouldn’t jump into this one.”

            “Yes, but the love of your life isn’t in danger now are they?” Hanzo glared at the bomb expert, making him shrink in his seat.

            “Brother. Stop. We’re all worried. But we’ll just get killed and be useless in their rescue if we go there now.” Genji removed his mask and glared at his brother, making the elder Shimada quiet down. “I know you’re worried about Azure. But gather your strength before you save her. That way you can actually save her.” Hanzo stared at him for a moment before he sighed and lowered his head.

           

            In the Talon base, the girls had been separated. Doomfist had taken over Sombra’s duty in guarding the base so the hacker could ‘take care of’ Cassandra. Moira had taken Diana to her lab for experiments. Reaper had taken Taylor to an interrogation room.

            “Let’s see how strong you are without your little friends to help you.” Reaper hummed as he tightened the bonds on Taylor’s chair, making her bite her lip and whine in discomfort.

            “Too tight…”

            “Don’t care.” He leaned against the table beside her and hummed. “You’re going to join Talon, whether you want to or not. All of you.”

            “And what if I don’t want to..?”

            “Then we have Moira take care of that.” He chuckled under his mask. “I’ll leave you to think on it.” He straightened up and left the room, leaving Taylor alone. She would be left that way for almost the entire day.

 

            By the next morning, Overwatch was ready for their rescue mission. Genji was practically vibrating in anticipation. To get his new love back from Talon, he could hardly sit still. Hanzo was pacing inside the airship, eager to set out. Jesse was sitting down, staring down at his feet silently. He needed Diana back. He needed his sunshine.

            “We ready to go?” Jamison hobbled over to them, carrying a pack of supplies. Reinhardt was with him, all geared and ready to go.

            “Reinhardt? You’re coming too?”

            “Of course! We have damsels in distress to save, you need a shield.” He grinned and stepped past him into the air ship.

            “I asked him to come. I figured a little muscle couldn’t hurt.” Jamison grinned at Genji, who simply smiled under his mask.

            “Thank you. We should leave soon.”

            “Right!” The Australian walked past him into the air ship. Genji took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves before going into the ship to sit with his brother.

 

24 Hours since capture…

            Sombra was chuckling as she watched Cassandra through the glass. She would be an easy one to break, especially with the knowledge she had about her powers. She stepped inside and hummed.

            “Hey there. Feeling better today?” She smirked as Cassandra only groaned in response. She was still beaten and bruised from Doomfist’s attack, and the bruises only grew darker as time went on.

            “Thought so. How about that proposal we had? You join us, you can get out of these ropes.”

            “N-No… Never…” Cassandra looked up at her, managing to glare through the swelling around her eyes.

            “Aww, too bad. Though that means I can have some fun.” She smirked and went back out the door before grabbing some earplugs.

            “What are you…” Cassandra weakly started to wiggle in her chair, feebly trying to escape.

            “You’ll see.” Sombra chuckled and pressed a button. The room was suddenly filled with an extremely loud sound of feedback. Cassandra screamed and cringed in her seat, trembling violently from the sounds. Her abilities were useless in this…

 

            In Moira’s lab, Diana was chained to a sort of medical bed. Moira was preparing a syringe for her, humming a soft tune to herself. Diana was pulling against her chains.

            “Come now, Diana. You know as well as I that won’t work.” Moira smiled darkly at her as she approached with the syringe. “Let’s see if you’ve improved any…”

 

            In the interrogation room, Taylor was trying so hard to stay awake. She was terrified of what would happen if she dozed off, especially with Reaper as her torturer. Speaking of the man, he stepped inside and slammed his gun on the table. Taylor jumped and stared up at him in fear.

            “Getting tired?” He chuckled darkly. “Think on that offer yet?”

            “Answer is still no…” She sighed and turned her face away.

            “If you say so. Once Moira’s done with Diana I’ll take you to her. We’ll fix that attitude up.” He hummed and pulled on her hair, forcing her to look at him.

            “Who knows? Maybe she can fix that crumbling problem of yours.” He laughed as she teared up and released his grip on her hair. “I’ll be back later.” He left the room again, and Taylor silently began to cry.

           

            “We’re almost there, brother. Are you ready?”

            “Of course.” Hanzo glanced to his brother, anxious to get out of the ship and go to his lady love. “Let us prepare for landing.” Hanzo led his brother to their seats so they could be safe as they landed.

            “When we get there, stay behind the shields until we get to the door. Then split up to find the girls.” Reinhardt looked up at the men, all anxious to get out of the ship. “If you run into trouble, Junkrat has provided you each with two bombs. Use them to escape.” As he spoke, Jamison handed out the bombs.

            “They got a five second delay so get out of there fast.”

            “Thank you, Jamison. I hope we do not have to use these.” Genji sighed as he put the bombs in his pack. Athena’s voice came through the ship’s speakers.

            “We are now arriving at the Talon base. Prepare for combat.” The men nodded to each other before getting ready to go.

           

            “Seems your little friends are here.” Sombra called to Cassandra over the speaker, chuckling as the sound of her voice only added to Cassandra’s torture. “Can’t wait to see that boyfriend of yours shot down~”

            “You bitch..!” Cassandra looked up at her, tears streaming down her cheeks as she glared at the woman through the glass.

            “Eh, I’ve been called worse.” She smirked and turned up the volume, making it loud enough for everyone to hear in the base.

           

            “STOP IT!” Diana squirmed on the table as Moira injected her with the syringe. Diana screamed as she felt the familiar rage coming on.

            “You do show improvement. I wonder what Angela has been giving you at Overwatch.” She picked up a holopad and began typing away. Diana continued screaming, adding to the noise in the base.

            Taylor was trembling in her seat. Reaper was back again. He hoisted her up easily, forcing her to stand.

            “Let’s go. We’re taking you to the lab.”

            “No!” She writhed against him, trying desperately to break free.

            “Quiet.” He punched her hard in the stomach, making her double over in pain. “I said let’s go.” He dragged her along out of the room.

 

            “Jesus, it’s so loud in here!” Jesse was standing behind Reinhardt’s shield, covering his ears as they entered the base. Widowmaker and Doomfist lay on the ground, unconscious from the attack. Hanzo was running ahead, having already taken care of his prey.

            “They’re using that to hurt Cassandra, I must go to her!”

            “Hanzo, wait!” Genji called out to his brother, but it was too late. Jesse tensed up when he heard screaming.

            “Sunshine! I gotta go!” He bolted off towards where he thought the sound was coming from.

            “Jesse! Damn it…” Genji looked up at Reinhardt. The older man only smiled.

            “Go on. They can handle themselves. Junkrat and I have this area covered. Find your damsel!” Genji nodded and ran off into the base to find Taylor.

 

            “Damn it, Widow and Doomfist are down…” Sombra glanced to Cassandra before scoffing. “Not worth it. See ya later.” She waved and ran off, cloaking herself. She left the sound on for Cassandra to listen to. Cassandra sobbed quietly, curling up as much as she could in her chair. She barely registered it when the sound cut off a few minutes later.

            “Blossom!” Hanzo ran into the room and untied her. She looked up at him weakly, her ears bleeding from the sound.

            “H-Hanzo… Are you really here..?”

            “Yes, my sweet blossom… I’m so sorry…” He picked her up bridal style and held her tightly as he ran out with her. “Rest now…”

 

            “Sunshine! Sunshine, where are ya?!” Jesse ran through the halls of the Talon base, searching for Diana. He froze when he heard her scream from the lab. Moira was suddenly running down the hall, past McCree. She was obviously terrified, but had a pleased expression on her face.

            “GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!” Diana was running after her, but as soon as she saw Jesse she froze and stared at him. The chains were still on her limbs, but she had broken the links connecting them to the table. She had Thorn in her hands, the blade bloody.

            “A-Angel..?” She whimpered softly and dropped her sword. Jesse noticed her eyes were gold, and seemed to be slits.

            “Sunshine… Come ‘ere…” He opened his arms, tears in his eyes. She bolted to him and clung to her angel.

            “I was so scared..!” She sobbed into his chest as she pressed against him. “Angel…”

            “It’s alright, Sunshine… I got you…” He trembled as he held her tightly and buried his nose into her hair. “Let’s get out of here…” He gently led her back down the hall, back towards Reinhardt and Jamison.

           

            “Taylor-san!! Where are you?!”

            “No need to shout, Genji.” Genji froze and whirled around, gasping as he saw Reaper with Taylor in his grip.

            “Release her, Reaper. Or die.” He placed a hand on his sword, ready to attack. Reaper only laughed and pressed his gun against Taylor’s side, earning a soft whimper from her.

            “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Unless you want her guts plastering the walls.” He hummed and stepped back with her. “Though, I might let her go if you come with us… We could use a ninja like you.” He remembered Genji’s work back in Blackwatch, and had wanted him to join Talon for a while. Now he had the perfect motivator.

            “I-I…” He trembled where he stood, terrified that he would kill his love. “You swear you’ll let her go..?”

            “I didn’t say that. I just said I wouldn’t kill her. You’d both be in Talon.”

            “D-Don’t do it, Genji..!” Taylor looked up at him weakly. “Fight him! Don’t betray everyone just for me!” She gasped as the barrel of the gun dug into her side more.

            “Shut it…”

            “…. Give her to me. Now!” He pulled one of the bombs from his pack and rolled it across the floor, behind Reaper. Reaper snarled and tried to kick it back, but his grip on Taylor made it too awkward.

            “If we can’t have them, no one can.” He chuckled darkly as he pulled the trigger.

            “Taylor-san!!” Genji stared in horror as Reaper released her and disappeared in a dark smoke. Taylor shakily looked down, her shirt growing dark from the oozing blood.

            “G-Genji… I…” She wobbled a bit before she passed out. Genji ran forward and caught her, barely managing to get away before the bomb went off. He rushed her back to the entrance, tears pooling within his mask.

            “S-Stay alive, Taylor-san… Please, stay alive…” He ran to the others and cried out for them desperately.

            “She’s been shot!! Please, Azure, help her!”

            “Cassandra is already wounded as it is, she can’t do anything in her current state!” Hanzo held Cassandra tightly. Cassandra was passed out from exhaustion.

            “Let’s get out of here and get them to Angela.” Reinhardt led them back to the ship. Jamison was running around outside.

            “Better hurry, this whole base is gonna blow!” He grinned at them and ushered them into the ship. As they took to the sky, the base exploded beneath them.

            Genji was curled up, holding Taylor in his arms.

            “Please… Please no…”


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are recovering after their escape.

            Genji paced outside the med bay nervously. They had managed to get the girls back to the base alive, but they were in critical condition. Hanzo was standing beside the door, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Jesse was sitting on the floor, his hat in his hands as he stared at his feet. It had been hours, and they hadn’t heard anything. Junkrat was sitting in a chair nearby, watching the guys quietly.

            “I-I’m sure everything’s alright… Angela’s just got a lot to do, three patients and all…”

            “Perhaps…” Hanzo glanced up at him, trying hard to keep his composure. He looked to his brother, who was still pacing.

            “Genji.” His brother flinched and looked up at him.

            “Y-Yes, Hanzo?”

            “… You must prepare in case the worst happens.”

            “I know…” He teared up and looked away. He quickly put his mask on to keep the others from seeing him. All of the men jumped up when Angela appeared in the doorway.

            “What’s happened?”

            “Are they alright?”

            “Gentlemen, please.” Angela smiled at them, obviously tired. “Lucio, Zenyatta and I have been hard at work to help them.” She motioned for them to step inside. The men immediately followed, gasping when they saw their ladies.

            Cassandra was laying in her bed, in a deep sleep. Lucio was sitting at her side, his music playing quietly as he checked her I.V drips. She had many bandages over her body, an ointment for the bruises underneath. Her ears were plugged, to help recover from the onslaught of feedback she had been subject to. Hanzo teared up and rushed to her other side.

            “B-Blossom… Cassandra…” She immediately relaxed in her sleep as Hanzo took her hand. Lucio smiled and glanced up to him.

“You better stay there, she hasn’t been this relaxed since she got here.” Hanzo nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Cassandra’s head, too overcome by emotion to care who was watching. In the meantime, Jesse was making his way to Diana. She was awake, but also had I.V drips. She perked up when she saw him and reached up, gently hugging him when he was close.

“Angel…” She whispered softly so only he could hear. “I missed you…”

“I missed you too, darlin’… I’m so glad you’re okay…” He kissed her cheek and lay in the bed beside her, ignoring Angela’s annoyed expression. Genji looked for Taylor. He froze when he saw her, unconscious with an oxygen mask and multiple tubes connected to her.

“T-Taylor-san…” He stumbled towards her and fell to his knees at her bedside. Zenyatta was on the other side of the bed, tending to the wounded agent.

“She is alive, my student. Injured and unconscious, but alive.” He reached over and patted Genji’s head. “Your love will only aid her recovery. Do not leave her side.” Genji looked up at him and slowly nodded.

“Y-Yes, master…” He crawled into the bed, being mindful of the tubes, and gently hugged her close. Angela was about to protest until Zenyatta stopped her.

“I can tell this one’s heart is full of sadness and darkness. Genji’s light will help her heal. Allow him to stay close.”

“Oh, alright… As long as he doesn’t damage anything.” Angela sighed but smiled as she watched Genji curl up around Taylor.

Several hours passed before Cassandra started to wake up. She whined softly and shifted, her sleep disturbed by her pain medications wearing off. Hanzo immediately fussed over her.

“Blossom… Shh, it’s alright…” He kissed her hand gently as she awoke.

“H-Han…zo..?” She looked up at him and smiled weakly. “What happened..?”

“Sombra attacked you with sound… We rescued you, and Angela and Lucio have been working to heal you.”

“Where are Diana and Tay..?”

“Diana’s over here with me.” Jesse called over and waved. He was still wrapped around Diana, his serape wrapped around her. Diana smiled and nodded to them.

“Tay’s still asleep. Genji’s with her though.” They looked over, seeing that Genji had shed his armor and mask to get closer to Taylor. He was absentmindedly stroking her hair, not even noticing the others.

“He hasn’t left her side since we were let in…” Hanzo sighed and looked back to Cassandra. “Is there anything you need? Water? Food?”

“Some more pain meds would be nice…” Cassandra cringed and tried to sit up. They all jolted up when they heard a sudden cry from Taylor. Genji gasped softly and gently held her close.

“Taylor-san..! It’s alright!” He gently held her as she jolted awake and looked around wildly.

“W-Wha..? Where… Genji..?” She looked up at him and whimpered quietly.

“Yes, Taylor-san. I’m here.” He smiled at her warmly and gently rubbed her arms. “You’re safe. Talon can’t hurt you here.”

“What happened..?”

“Reaper shot you before he disappeared… We brought you and the others back to the base to rest.” He gently took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I was so scared… scared that I had lost you…”

“Lost me..?” She bit her lip. “But… you barely had me before…”

“Yes, but I want to change that…” He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her fingers. “Please…” Taylor stared up at him, her flushed cheeks growing darker.

“Y-Yes…”

“Awww, look at them~” Cassandra cooed and giggled as she watched the pair. Hanzo faintly smiled as he watched his brother finally get what he desired. Jesse and Diana both grinned at the sight.

“That is mighty cute, Genji.” Jesse chuckled as the ninja looked over to him sheepishly. “What? Forget we were here?”

“Perhaps…” Genji sighed and looked back to Taylor. “Rest now. You’ve been through enough, and you need your strength.” He kissed her forehead, earning a soft sigh of relief as she started to go back to sleep. Mercy came by to check on them all, and to refill pain medications.

“You’ll all most likely be here for at least a month. Therapy is required for some of you, and others will not be allowed to move for a while.” She glanced to Taylor at the mention of sitting still. Genji looked up at her.

“What of complications?”

“They are a possibility. But the risk is minimal if they follow instructions.” She looked straight at the men as she said this. “This means you three will have to listen to them as well. And not stray from their needs.”

“Of course, Angela.” Hanzo bowed his head. “We all wish for them to have a speedy recovery.”

“Excellent. Zenyatta, Lucio and I will be taking turns coming in to check on them.” With that, she smiled warmly at everyone before heading out to do more work. Hanzo immediately looked to Genji.

“You heard her, brother. Keep to the directions.” He scoffed as Genji only replied with sticking his tongue out at his brother. Jesse chuckled as he watched the pair.

“Well, at least it won’t be a boring recovery.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Out of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612879) by [virberos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos)




End file.
